Rebecca's discovery
by TabAnime
Summary: One day, while going through KaibaCorp's records, Rebecca discovers something she never expected.


Yu-Gi-Oh Story

Rebecca's Discovery

One day, Rebecca was going through KaibaCorp's computer files for fun. She found something she never expected. By the way, this story will get freaky, and none of it belongs to me except the title and plot.

Chapter 1

One day, Rebecca was bored, and decided to hack into KaibaCorp's computer files for fun. She found some locked files in the database. One she found seemed to be Seto Kaiba's diary. It was password protected. Rebecca typed in 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' and the file opened. Inside the file were a lot of other files. All of these files were unlocked. Rebecca decided, before opening any of these files, to have her computer run a search on the names of those files and compare those names to names of locked files in the database. Her computer found only 1 match. Both files were labeled Noa.

Chapter 2

Since Rebecca was having trouble figuring out what the password was for the locked Noa file, she decided to first read the unlocked Noa file. In the unlocked Noa file, Seto Kaiba made a list of what he considered important of what Noa told him and did.

Here is a copy of that file:

In case Noa ever returns:

Noa is my and Mokuba's stepbrother.

He is the real and only son of Kosaburo Kaiba.

He seems about 12, but is actually about my age.

When he was the age he seems, he was in some kind of accident. His body was damaged beyond repair, but his brain waves were turned into electric impulses and a virtual world was created for him.

In order for him to be able to leave the virtual world, he would need a new body.

Somehow, after I defeated the big 5 (with Yugi's help) in a virtual world I had created, the big 5 teamed up with Noa.

The big 5 trapped me, Mokuba, Yugi, and his friends in a virtual world in order to get revenge and bodies.

After Noa took over Mokuba's body, his personality turned completely around (I think thanks to Mokuba). He helped me, Yugi, and his friends escape the virtual world and gave Mokuba his body back before he destroyed the virtual world.

After reading this file, Rebecca had an idea. She went to the locked Noa file and tried the password, 'virtual'. The locked Noa file opened, and the image of a boy appeared on Rebecca's computer screen. Rebecca thought, 'This boy looks about my age.' Then she remembered what the other Noa file said about his age.

All of a sudden, a chat box appeared on Rebecca's screen. The 1st message said, 'Noa says, "Who are you?" Rebecca immediately typed in, "I am Rebecca. You don't know me, but we have some friends in common, like Yugi." Noa asked, "Whose Yugi?" Rebecca typed, "Do you remember anything?" The boy on her computer screen looked like he was thinking. Noa's reply said, "I only know my name." Rebecca typed in, "Maybe this will help." Then she downloaded a copy of the other Noa file into his file. Noa 's reply said, "Thanks."

Chapter 3

Rebecca started thinking. 'The only way to get Noa out of my computer is to find him a body. Where could I find him a body? Listening to the news usually helps me think.' So Rebecca brought up a news report on her computer. Just then, a reporter was saying, "Today, a young orphan boy was in an accident and now is in a coma. The doctors fear he may never wake up." Rebecca thought, 'That's perfect! Now how to get myself and my computer in that boy's room? I know. I'll use my college ID to get a volunteer job at that hospital. Then it will be only a matter of sneaking my computer into the boy's room while I'm volunteering or off-duty.'

Rebecca typed in, "Would you be all right with me downloading you into the brain of the boy they just mentioned on the news?"

Noa replied, "Only if there isn't a mind still in his brain."

Rebecca typed in, "Deal."

Less than a week later, Rebecca found an opportunity to sneak into the boy's room with her computer. She and Noa had set up 2 kinds of signals, 1 kind for saying there was a mind in the boy's brain. In that case, Rebecca would download Noa back into her computer, after Noa tried his best to make the boy come to. The 2nd kind was for saying no mind in the boy's brain, in which case the boy would come to with Noa's mind in his brain.

A minute after Rebecca downloaded Noa's mind into the boy's brain, her computer gave off the 2nd signal. Then Rebecca only had to wait until Noa's mind made the boy's body come to. By a weird coincidence, the orphan boy's name had been Nick.

Chapter 4

It only took a few minutes for Noa's mind to wake up the boy's body. The doctors were surprised when 'Nick' came to. They insisted that Nick stay in the hospital for a couple more days. Nick had been roller-blading and fallen down and hit his head. That's why Nick had been in a coma. Other than that, Nick had basically been fine.

Rebecca used the couple extra days Nick had to spend in the hospital to tell her grandpa that she had met an orphan boy while volunteering in a hospital, and that, when he got out of the hospital, she wanted him to stay with them. Her grandpa agreed to take in the orphan boy. So, when Nick was let out of the hospital, he was allowed to live at Professor Hawkins' place.

Shortly after Nick started staying at the Hawkins' place, Yugi came for a visit. Rebecca thought, 'This is perfect. I have to find out more about what happened in the virtual world.'


End file.
